


All About Omegaverse

by Flaming_Toast (Silver_Vaporeon)



Series: My Original Omegaverse and Nekoverse Stories [1]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Multi, Omegaverse, Other, Worldbuilding, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Vaporeon/pseuds/Flaming_Toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on omegaverse, and the guidelines I will be using in my own omegaverse stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simple Definitions (Actually Updated and Useful)

**Author's Note:**

> The omegaverse is not set in stone, and almost every author uses a different version.

Welcome, and thanks for reading! One of the things that annoy me in omegaverse stories is the giant question of how those in it separate things normally separate by our two genders, so I made sure to answer that. These are just basic terms that either vary widely by story or are specific to my own, more specific definitions will go in later chapters.

Alpha: The most testosterone filled gender. They have knots, ruts, and the ability to impregnate omegas and female betas. They tend to be more aggressive than other genders, but I don't like to generalize. They usually smell like, well, a lighter version of a cat.

Beta: Some say that they are just like those fictional humans who only have no genders, but that's not true. For one, they can smell much better than an ungendered, who wouldn't be able to smell gender scents. Males can impregnate omegas and female betas, females can be impregnated by alphas and male betas. They usually smell like grass and dirt.

Omega: The most estrogen filled gender, they have slick, heats, and the ability to be impregnated by alphas and male betas. They usually smell like tea until their heat when they smell of pure sugar a much lesser version of their original scent.

Delta: Switches between all genders except sigmas, usually depending on the genders around them and who they like and possess all gender's reproductive parts. Always has a dominant gender they default to.

Sigma: Like a delta, but on a spectrum between two genders. Their possible spectrums don't include alphas except alpha-beta. The order of the spectrum depends on which gender is usually most dominant. For example, a gamma-delta would usually behave more like a gamma than a delta. The first recorded sigma was a 17th century English prince, though his spectrum is unknown.

Gamma: Nonsexuals who do not reproduce, but go through their presentation. They usually smell lightly of vinegar.

Unscented: An person who has not presented, but has gone through basic puberty. In these extremely rare cases sex determines reproductive ability, though most unscented are infertile.

Unpresented: An infertile person who has not gone through puberty or presented, considered normal in a child fourteen or under.

Gender: The reproductive group an individual belongs to. Up until the eighteenth century only alphas, betas, and omegas were known to exist.

Sex: A vestigial remain of our ancestors, back when everyone was unscented and sex declared reproductive ability. Sex has little effect for presented adults today, but we still honor the traditional pronouns associated with it. Up until the eighteenth century alpha females and omega males were incredibly rare.

Gender Group- One of the two categories, masculine or feminine, that as often used to separate those that impregnate and get pregnant for things like bathrooms and sports teams.  
Masculine- The gender group referring to male alphas, female alphas, male betas and other males.  
Feminine- The gender group referring to female betas, male omegas, female omegas, and other females.


	2. Puberty; Your Body and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you or your child at "that age", are just curious about the inner workings of your body? Alphas, betas, omegas, and others, this book is perfect for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Basically An Omegaverse Puberty Book

Oh, so you want to know about puberty? Welp, here we go!

Puberty is generally classed into three stages, stage one, stage two, and stage three. 

Stage one starts at around eight to twelve years of age, and is marked by a growth spurt, breast growth in females, and voice change.

Stage two starts at about twelve to fourteen years of age, when a child presents and gains the scent that distinguishes them from others and shows their gender, this is often called a presentation. At this stage sigmas and deltas will smell like their dominant gender and gammas will smell unscented but they can scent genders.

Stage three starts at around fourteen to sixteen years of age, where a person becomes fertile. This is easily detectable in omegas, where a heat begins immediately, in alphas, where they may rut in response to an omega in heat, in sigmas and deltas, where they begin to switch, and gammas, where their scent becomes obvious. Betas will simply gain an interest in sex, which isn't exactly dinner talk.

You should never be ashamed of your gender or the biological functions that come with it, nor should you judge other for their own.  
A gender cannot be chosen, nor can it be changed.

Let's start a more in depth conversation about each basic type, starting with the omegas.

Omegas are very different than other basic genders, in that they have heats. Heats are the times where a female omega is most fertile and the only time where a male omega is fertile. Slick is produced from the cervical walls and hormones tell the omega to have sex, make shelter, eat, and protect their territory from enemy omegas. 

Heats happen every month and last for a week. Usually a working adult will be taking heat suppressants which limit heats to once every three months and makes them tolerable enough to go in public with, but the first few heats are essential to healthy development. 

To legally take heat suppressants an omega must be at least sixteen years of age and had their natural heat cycle for at least a year. Otherwise the omega may suffer significant side effects such as infertility, internal bleeding, extreme dehydration, and bladder control loss.

Omegas in heat often refuse food, this is perfectly healthy and natural, so long as the omega followed their instinct to eat more food beforehand. This is because the digestive system in the omega shuts down during a heat. Which serves to decrease the risk of infection, expecially in male omegas.

Alphas also have somewhat aggressive reproductive systems in that they have ruts which function much like an omega's heat.  
These ruts are caused by exposure to an omega's heat, or something else that greatly arouses them like porn. and cause extreme territorial behaviors towards other alphas. These 

They generally will have the instinct to fight with any alphas while in a rut, and anyone besides an omega in heat who gets in their way. Alphas are not animals though, and they are fully responsible for controlling themselves.

Alphas also have rut suppressants, and can legally take them at thirteen years of age after their first rut.

Betas will simply gain breasts if female, and the ability to become aroused. They are the simplest of genders and the most common.

That is the end of this basic puberty book. Remember that no matter the gender, nobody is worth any more or less because of their gender. You can never change the fact that you are who you are, and there is no shame in that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you would like to know the most!

**Author's Note:**

> Note to self; write something like this for nekoverse, which nobody has done but seems like a good idea.


End file.
